


Don't Call Mom

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Disownment, Flashbacks, Homophobia, M/M, Story within a Story, The Barnes Family Sucks, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: This is a little background from my story Endgame which explains why Bucky didn't want his family called in Chapter 15. Many of you had asked about it so I figured I'd write a quick one to help explain it!This will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read Endgame, so I would highly recommend reading that first!





	Don't Call Mom

_Sixteen year old Bucky Barnes took a deep breath as he slowly walked into the kitchen, his parents sitting at the table. His father reading a newspaper, his sister working on homework and his mother puttering at the kitchen sink, preparing for dinner._

_"You look nervous Bucky, everything okay?" George Barnes nodded his head and looked at his son from across the table._

_"Is this about those homosexual rumours circling you and your friend Zachary" Bucky took a deep breath and nodded his head._

_"Yeah, um, Zach is gay" Winifred nodded slowly and gave him a tolerant smile that didn’t reach her eyes, he also noticed that she began playing with the cross around her neck._

_"Yes, but he is your friend, and he is a good man" Bucky grinned and clasped his hands together._

_"yeah, he's a great man, a fine man, and I care about him a lot - mom, dad, those rumours are true, I am gay" Becca dropped her cookie and Winifred slammed her hand over her mouth as George rose immediately._

_"What?!" Bucky's eyes went wide and he flinched back into the chair. He'd never seen his father so angry before._

_"This is not funny James, this is a bad joke" Bucky gasped and began shaking._

_"N-no, dad, I'm not kidding, I am gay and I am dating Zach-" he breathed deeply to calm his nerves, suddenly he really wished Zach was sitting next to him. George roared out in anger and Winifred began to sob._

_"Dear god, tell me it's not true James, please, you're joking, you're not gay?! Oh God, where did I go wrong?!"_

_"Mom, you didn’t do anything wrong, I'm still me! I just like men instead of women" he reached out to grab her hand and she lurched away. Bucky felt his heart breaking._

_"Mom? Mom please?" she shook her head and rushed from the room. Bucky sent his sister a desperate look and she offered him a watery smile._

_"Maybe it’s just a phase, you know, like my emo one?" he gaped, terror in his gut as he looked at his father._

_"Dad?" George's eyes went cold_

_"Get out, until you're finished with this - this charade, I'll have nothing to do with you" Bucky's eyes went wide and filled with tears._

_"Dad, no, dad please-"_

_"Get out." Bucky stared as his father, too shocked to fight back as the forty year old shoved him out the front door. Bucky hung his head as silent tears fell down his face, the whole ordeal couldn’t have taken more than twenty minutes. He slowly opened his cellphone and called Zach._

**_"Bucky?"_ **

_"H-hey, um yeah, c-could you come get me?"_

**_"I'll be there in ten"_ **

* * *

 

Steve gaped at the man as he bit his lip.

“So yeah, like, I’m not an _actual_ orphan, but like yeah” Steve felt his heart shatter as the brunette in front of him desperately tried to laugh it off.

“Bucky, I am _so sorry_ that happened to you” he reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Bucky gave him a watery smile as a tear escaped his eye.

“I mean, really it was Becca that hurt the most you know? I mean, she _knows_ better. My parents could be stuck in their ways but my little sister. Yeah that stung” Steve gently kissed his knuckles and squeezed his fingers.

“I just figured, if we were going to get serious, you should probably know about my baggage” Steve looked at him with sad eyes.

“S’not baggage baby. Thank you for telling me, I can’t imagine how hard that was for you – how hard it still is” Bucky nodded and Steve pressed hesitantly.

“Would you ever consider talking to them again?” Bucky adamantly shook his head.

“No, I can forgive them, as long as I don’t have to see them. But I’m scared that if I saw them, I wouldn’t be able to move past it you know? That was the last time I ever saw them, I don’t think I could see them again now” he looked up at Steve with furrowed brows.

“Does that make me a bad person?”

“Not at all baby doll. Means you’re taking care of yourself, it’s incredibly brave” Bucky smiled at the affirmation and shook his shoulders.

“Okay, no more sad! Wanna watch a movie? I’m assuming you’re staying here tonight?” Steve smirked and kissed down his neck.

“Sure, if that’s what you want” Bucky hummed low and pressed back against him on the couch.

“Hmmm always” Steve smiled against his neck and began to work on a hickey, hands wandering…

* * *

 

4 YEARS LATER

Steve kept a firm grip on Bucky’s hand as the doctor finished going through his chart.

“Well Mr. Barnes, your cell count is getting closer to where I want it, but I’m not totally happy with it yet. How are you feeling?” Bucky inhaled deeply, he’d only been awake for two days. But he was improving quickly. The doctor’s giving full credit to his will to live.

“Tired, achy, weak” his voice broke a little on the last one and Steve squeezed his hand again, reminding him he was here. The doctor smiled in understanding and nodded.

“I won’t lie to you Mr. Barnes, you went through one Hell of an ordeal. It’s a miracle you’re even alive right now. Let yourself feel tired, you not only need the rest. You deserve it” Bucky quirked his lips up and nodded, watching the doctor step out.

Steve immediately pulled his chair closer, running his hand through his hair.

“Hey baby doll” Bucky smiled and pushed against his hand.

“Steve…”

“M’here doll, wanna rest for a bit? I’ll stay here” Bucky shook his head.

“I’ll sleep later, how’s your head?” Steve snorted and touched the stitches on his temple gently.

“Itchy as shit, hopefully they’ll be able to come out soon before I pull them out myself” Bucky snorted and his eyes drifted closed for a minute.

“That’s gross Steve”

“You’re gross”

“But you love me anyways” Bucky said it playfully, but Steve’s whole body softened and he leaned in to press his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Yeah I do, so fuckin’ much” Bucky smiled and nuzzled his nose as there was a soft knock at the door. Steve turned back and looked at the door where Sharon was standing politely.

“Hi James, may I come in?”

“It’s Bucky, and sure” Sharon walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

“The doctor says you’re doing well.” Bucky nodded and looked up at her.

“We just wanted to check if there was anything you would like us to do, anyone to contact for you?” Bucky furrowed his brown and looked at Steve.

“I don’t think so? You called everyone right?” Steve pursed his lips and nodded.

“I’m sure I did, Maria, the twins, Chevette?” Bucky nodded and Sharon stepped forward.

“What about your parents? Maybe a sibling?” Steve barely had a chance to run interference before Bucky was sitting bolt up in bed, head shaking vigorously.

“No” Sharon looked at him in confusion.

“I’m sure they’re very worried about you-“

“ _No._ I said no I don’t want them here, don’t call them, _please don’t call them_!” Bucky shook his head to fast he began gagging, Steve barely getting him the pan in time before he vomited.

“I’m sor-“

“Just get out Sharon, we’ll talk later” Natasha quickly came in and escorted the shaken agent out before looking at Steve.

“They disowned him” Natasha’s eyes became sad and she nodded.

“Don’t worry James, no one is calling anyone without your consent” Bucky heaved again into the pan and Steve rubbed his back through the hospital gown.

“S’okay baby. No one’s gunna call them. It’s okay just breathe Buck c’mon” Bucky began to calm down and inhaled deeply, looking at Steve with a stricken expression.

“Don’t let them call them Steve”

“I won’t baby doll”

“I mean it”

“So do I, no one is going to contact them, you have my word” Bucky gave another shaky breath and laid down. Steve silently handed the pan off to the nurse who had come rushing in on Natasha’s order and he crawled in next to his shaking boyfriend.

“Just relax baby doll, s’just you and me okay? The twin’s will be here soon too. You’re real family’s on their way” Bucky relaxed against the broad chest and nodded.

“Thank you” Steve pressed his lips to the back of Bucky’s head and laced their fingers together.

“You don’t have to thank me for this baby, never thank me for any of this.” The two enjoyed their quiet time, knowing soon the twins would be there and the quiet would go away.


End file.
